Chatting, the Cullens, and llamas?
by ForeverDancerGirl
Summary: Not your typical IM story! Edward left Bella and a friend tells Bella about a chat site. Bella timidly gives it a try and meets non-other than Alice Cullen! Can Alice bring the love birds back together? Why does Bella have a llama named Anthony? Try it!
1. Chapter 1

**(!The first two chapters of the story were written a looong time ago, forgive the crappiness!) Ok so I know you guys are pretty miffed with me for not updating my other story. Ok well, Pissed really. But I swear to EDWARD CULLEN that I will update it! I know there are a million Cullen Chat things like this but I swear this will be the BEST! Because I'm sooooo bored I'm gonna be writing 24/7! Ok so anyway this is basically the new moon time zone Edward left Bella and she is so lonely and Jessica tells her about a chatting and dating website. One day she finds the web address sitting on her desk and she tries it out.**

USERNAMES

Bella: lonelyklutz

Edward: ihatethis

Emmett: bigbrute

Alice: shopaholic

Jasper: jazzhands

Rosalie: prettyblonde

Esme: docs_girl

Carlisle: whatsupdoc

Jacob: bigbadwolf


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews people! This has been on hiatus for a while, but I really think I can make this good. I'll try to update as often as I can! I only have seven and a half days of school left so I'll probably have more time to write! Yay! Thanks for hangin' in there with me ladies and gents! Now, on with the show! I mean… story! (: p.s THIS IS NOT OLD! In the last chapter I said that I wrote it a long time ago, but I hated it so much that I rewrote the whole thing. (:**

Chatting, the Cullens, and… Llamas?

Chapter 2!

"Bella! Wait up!" yelled a girly and way too happy to be nice voice. It was Jessica, of course. "Hey, so since Cullen left I noticed you've been, like, a hermit. It's a hermit, right? You know like the people who stay at home all the time and have no life?" her voice raised into a question even on sentences I don't think were questions. "Okay, anyway, I heard of this online site that you can like meet people and stuff. I was thinking you might want to try it. You know, since you never come out anymore and I'm like your only friend and stuff." She handed me a piece of paper.

She was making me pretty mad. First off, she is so **not** my friend. She's been a bleep to me for, well, a long time. I took the paper anyway, rolled my eyes, and walked away.

Who knows. It's something to do. I might even like it.

After P.E. I ran as much as a klutz like me can and got in my warm truck. It was already January. I've been in a somewhat zombie state. I've just started to come out of it a little. It's still hard for me to function right, after _he _left. It wasn't pretty, let's just say that.

After I ran to the grocery store, came home, started dinner, did all my chores and most of Charlie's I had nothing to do. I was so bored, and when I get bored I start to think of things. Like _them._ See, here I go already.

I ran up stairs, and turned on my new laptop. Charlie thought it might be nice since it's my senior year that I have a computer that doesn't take 20 minutes to boot up. I quickly logged in and opened up Safari.

I typed in the address she gave me. It came up as a colorful website with smiling people everywhere. They seemed pretty happy to be chatting with random people half way around the world.

At that moment I thought of something I shouldn't have thought of. I thought of _him. _I wondered if maybe he got bored. Oh my gosh! Maybe he's on this site, and we'd fall in love all again and things would be better. Then he'd find out it was me, and delete his account move to Mars and never come back so there was no risk of ever seeing me again.

Of course, that was really stupid. That could never happen, but just thinking of him made my chest hurt like someone ripped a giant hole in my stomach.

I went to create account and started signing up. Every half way good name I came up with was taken so I went with something that really explained me. lonelyklutz was my username. I finished up and went into chat. I didn't feel like uploading a picture and from the looks of it not many other people did either. I found one with a high stiletto as their profile picture. I clicked on it.

It was a girl. Her username was shopaholic. Her bio read: _Hey, you can call me Shopa if you want. I'm happily in love and no one is gonna change that. I have a huge family and love every single one of them. I also have a huge collection of shoes, bags, and clothing and I love every single one of those too! I'm always hyper and love meeting new people! IM me and hilarity will be sure to happen…_

I decided to IM her.

_lonelyklutz: hey _

_shopaholic: hey wats up?_

_lonelyklutz: not much. U?_

_Shopaholic: bored. Can't sleep and there's like nothing else to do! Lol, my brother is so annoying. He's such a big nut! U got any siblings?_

'I used to' I thought to myself.

_Lonelyklutz: nah. My rents' are divorced. One got remarried but so far nothing. I'm basically an adult anyway so…_

_Shopaholic: how old r u?_

_Lonelyklutz: 18. U?_

_Shopaholic: 18 (:_

_Shopaholic: Hey do you mind if said retard brother joins us?_

_Lonelyklutz: sure why not (:_

_Shopaholic: *sighs* oh, you'll see why…_

_Lonelyklutz: should I be scared?_

_Lonelyklutz: JK_

_bigbrute entering chat_

_Bigbrute: HEY LADIES!_

_Shopaholic: shut up._

_Bigbrute: hey! That's not very nice._

_Shopaholic: *rolls eyes* STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!_

_Bigbrute: so mature. Well, I'm bigger than you so… you stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT!_

_Lonelyklutz: wow. You guys remind me of these people I used to know. Hey shopa do you happen to be oddly short? JK JK_

_Bigbrute: HEY! How'd you know? Are you like… psychic or something? She's like 3'2!_

_Shopaholic: HEY! Shut up before I shut you up! I'm 4'11 thank you._

_Lonelyklutz: lol hey I have to go. Im about to eat dinner._

_Shopaholic: 'aight bye LK!_

_Bigbrute: bye ya!_

_Shopaholic added you as a friend. Do you accept?_

After I accepted her friend request I turned off my computer and ran downstairs.

Later that night I thought of how much they reminded me of.. A…al… Alice and Emmett. It still hurt to even think of his family because they were like family to me. Alice was my best friend and Emmett was the big brother I never had.

I fell asleep that night to only dream of what I had dreamed of every night since that horrible day in September. Them leaving me.

**Chapter 2 End**

**How do you like it so far? I know there are a lot of type o's but that's because you know, it's a chat site and not many people use correct spelling and grammar. I had to fight with my spellchecker this whole time. ****J . Review please! I'll update as soon as possible but reviews make me happy, therefore they make the process faster! **

**~FDG ~**


	3. Life Sucks, We Would Know

**Hey everyone thanks for reading and a MAJOR thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the reason I write! Please check out my other stories, Renesmee's Struggle and also my fave right now Dead Inside and Out. That too has been on hiatus but I'm picking it up PRONTO!**

**Disclaimer:**

**FDG: Hey there Alice! What's up?**

**Alice: Get on with it!**

**FDG: On with what?...**

**Alice: You know what I mean... If you don't do it now I will lock you in the closet. Again.**

**FDG: OH NO! There's like _no _breathing room in there! It's filled with all your crap... I mean beautiful clothes and accessories...**

**Alice: That's it! You're going in the closet! She doesn't own Twilight or any of these people.**

**Bella: (randomly popping up out of nowhere) Poor girl. Never had a chance...**

Chatting, the Cullens, and Llamas?

Chapter 3: Life Sucks, We Would Know

Alice POV

"Edward! Come down here, honey, please?" Esme called from the music room. It was pretty dusty and empty considering Edward hasn't been in there since we moved. "Esme, it's a lost cause. The only way we'd get him in here is by Bellanapping Bella and bringing her here," Emmett prodded. I say prodded because he knew perfectly well this would make King Broody angry. "Emmett! Shut up, okay! Or I swear your Jeep won't make it another five minutes!" Edward yelled from upstairs. He didn't even sound convincing, which is weird. He's pretty good at lying. But of course no one knows that better than Bella.

"Alice! You know I had no choice! Stop it, please," he near pleaded. "No." I surprised them all by this. By now Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie had all migrated to the living room. "Alice..." Jasper started, but I cut him off. "No, I don't feel sorry for him! He's being an idiot! Bella knew something like that could happen but she took that chance. She was willing to take a chance for love, and you weren't." I walked away. "How dare you say something like that to me! I did it _because_ I love her!" Edward argued. "Well, she doesn't know that, and quite frankly I still think it was the stupidest decision you could have _ever_ made." I guess that kind of surprised people since I'm always on Edward's side or "supporting" his decisions. I'm tired of it! "She may have been closest to you, and she may have been your girlfriend, but she was the best friend I have _ever_ had! And we had to leave because Eddie boy here decided he couldn't suck it up and move on." He was about to say something stupid and pity inducing but I didn't stick around to listen to it.

I ran up to my room and turned on my laptop. I need some major relief from this drama. I wonder if that girl is on again today. She kind of reminds me of Bella, but Bella wouldn't normally be on a site like this. She never seemed like one for online chatting, especially with that computer of hers...

Bella POV

It's Saturday and I have nothing to do. Obviously. I was considering going to hang out with Angela but she's out of town this weekend. I could go say hi to Jacob down at the reservation. I haven't seen him much since I moved in. In the end I decided not to and logged on to my laptop.

I went straight to the chat site and logged in. Luckily, Shopa was online also.

_Shopaholic joined the chat._

_Lonelyklutz: Hey I was just about to IM you. LOL_

_Shopaholic: haha. sigh I'm not having a great day so far_

_Lonelyklutz: why what's wrong?_

_Shopaholic: oh you would not believe the things my family does. Were not exactly the typical family. Especially my brother. I love him to death but he is so stupid sometimes!_

She was kind of reminding me of Alice. She was short, she had a weird family, and a crazy brother. Kinda like Emmett.

_Lonelyklutz: well that's sucky. Im not having a good year in general. XD my boyfriend and my best friend ditched me and my best friend didn't even say goodbye! it's been a few months now, but it stil hurts. They weren't your typical teens. Can't really explain it. I kno, I seem weird but they just weren't normal. You kinda remind me of my best friend. _

ALICE POV

_Lonelyklutz: well that's sucky. Im not having a good year in general. XD my boyfriend and my best friend ditched me and my best friend didn't even say goodbye! it's been a few months now, but it stil hurts. They weren't your typical teens. Can't really explain it. I kno, I seem weird but they just weren't normal. You kinda remind me of my best friend. _

What... is going... on? She acts so much like Bella! She is, apparently, a klutz, her boyfriend left her a few months ago (like right about the time we left) and her best friend went to and didn't say goodbye (just like me...). Why couldn't I see this girl? I closed my eyes and tried and tried to search for her, but nothing came up! So, I closed my eyes and looked for Bella, and nothing came up! Was I losing my power? Is that even possible? I closed my eyes and looked for Jasper's future and I could see him fine. What's going on?

_Lonelyklutz: hey you there? Didn't freak you out too much, did I?_

I need to answer back and I need to know what's going on, but I can't just start asking her all these questions. It would be weird!

_shopaholic: Yeah I'm here, no u didn't freak me out. You just remind me of someone I used to know. By the way, what's your name, if that's not too much of a creeper question?_

Bella POV

She reminds me so much of Alice. What if it is her?

_Lonelyklutz: hey you there? Didn't freak you out too much, did I?_

_shopaholic: Yeah I'm here, no u didn't freak me out. You just remind me of someone I used to know. By the way, what's your name, if that's not too much of a creeper question?_

She wants to know my name. What if it is Alice? What if I tell her and it's not? I think maybe I've suspected this, but now I think I may have been hoping for this the whole time. It'll probably hurt if it really is her, because she probably wouldn't want to talk to me anymore and it may hurt worse if it's not her anyway. What should I do?

**Sorry about the sorta cliffy! I love dramatic effect, so yeah. Review! Please and thank you! Looking for a beta now. Anyone interested? Thanks for reading everyone. Oh, and remember before you yell at me for type-o's its because no one really uses grammar on chat sites. It just doesn't happen. **

**Until next time my lovlies! ~FDG**


	4. Are You Freaking Serious?

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing. I think this chapter may be a let down to some of you, but I love dragging things out and making them dramatic, so... yeah! :P Enjoy!**

**The Freaking Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters of Twilight. I do wish that I own Edward Cullen, but I don't. :'(**

Chapter 4

Are you Freaking Serious? (a/n: That's what you'll be saying to me by the end of this...)

I didn't know what to do. I decided to go with the truth. Just not my normal truth. I'll let her figure it out.

_Lonelyklutz: Oh, it's not a creeper question. My name is Isabella. Whats yours?_

ALICE POV

Isabella? Bella, the Bella I know, would never introduce herself as Isabella. Unless she was trying not to be recognized... Oh crap! She wants to know my name. What do I do? I bet it's not Bella, but what if it is! Edward will kill me! Not like I care but still... I need to find a way to tell the truth without telling the truth. Hm... Mary! I recently found out that my human name was Mary Alice Brandon. Mary isn't lying. Technically.

_Shopaholic: Oh lol I love your name! Mine's Mary. XD_

_Lonelyklutz: oh kewl. _

BELLA POV

I was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't Alice. Actually, I was really disappointed.

_Loneyklutz: hey I g2g 4now. I have to do my chores and cook dinner nd stuff. I'll be back on l8r!_

_Shopaholic: kk. Tata 4 now!'_

_Lonelyklutz: ;)_

_Lonelyklutz has logged off._

I didn't go straight to my chores. I didn't cook dinner. I should have known better than to get my hopes up like that. _Bella how could you be so stupid!, _I thought to myself. I felt the whole in my chest flare up again. Lately it had gone down to a dull pain, but a pain nonetheless. I laid down slowly on to my bed. I closed my eyes and felt sleep overtake me.

I woke up and realized I had been asleep for a good four hours. Oh crap! Charlie's dinner! I realized then that it was way passed dinner time. It was nearing eleven now. I stood up and ran downstairs as well as I could. My stomach growled, but I myself did not want to eat. I didn't want to do anything. I looked around and saw a pizza box. Charlie must have bought pizza. I opened the fridge and saw the pizza sitting there in a Ziploc baggy. I realized it was bad for my health to go too long without eating and I heated myself up a piece. After the timer dinged I took my pizza and went back upstairs.

I got to my room and closed the door quietly, Charlie was already in bed and I could hear his faint snores from my room. I turned to go to my bed and tripped. It wasn't just air I tripped on. I stood back up and congratulated myself on saving the pizza. My foot on the other hand had a huge cut on the side of it. I stood up and looked to see what I tripped over. The floorboard was pulled up slightly. I saw a glint on the inside, like the back of a CD. That's when I got curious.

I put a band-aid on my foot then came back and started ripping it up. I didn't know where Charlie kept the crowbar, and I didn't want to make too much noise. Luckily, this board was pretty loose, like someone super strong had just ripped up and didn't really take the time to nail it back down. By now I had my suspicions. With one last pull it came free and I felt tears well up in my eyes. There, staring right back at me was a picture of _him._ Along with the picture there was everything that he had taken. The CD, my presents, and the other two pictures. I took the CD out and put it in the stereo. The first song was my lullaby and that sent me bawling. I started taking the pictures out, pausing every time. I finally finished with that and put the board back. It was nearing midnight now, and I have school tomorrow. I put my stereo on repeat for track one and fell asleep to the familiar tune of my lullaby. That was the first night in months that I did not have nightmares.

**Ahhh! Don't hurt me! Okay, so I know you guys wanted her to say "Bella" then you wanted Alice to be like "oh my gawww!" but that would just be too easy. Sorry it's so short but I wanted to update really bad and I didn't feel like sitting here typing for HOURS! In other news, I still need a beta! Just PM me or leave a review saying that you want to beta. Reviews equal love guys! The sooner I get reviews the sooner I update, it makes me motivated. :)**


	5. Why is there a Llama in my Math Class?

**I'm sure you guys have all been wondering where the llamas would come in. I didn't really think that out as well as I thought I did, but you guys will finally get a llama in this chapter! If you don't know what a llama is or if you have never seen one I'll be putting a picture up on my profile. Also, I will be rewriting (for the 3rd time... grr!) my story "Dead Inside and Out" and that shall be my serious story. Also, I highly recommend trying "Renesmee's Struggle" it's another one of my serious fics but I have gotten zilch in the area of reviews and so I refuse to write a story no one will read.**

**I also just realized how depressed Bella has been in the previous chapters so I think it's time to start pulling her out of the hole I shoved her in!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :'(**

Chapter 5

Why is there a Llama in my Math Class?

Last night was depressing and wonderful at the same time. I found the things I had missed the most, all but one at least. I spent the night listening to my lullaby again and again, I was surprised the CD wasn't skipping by now. I got up and got dressed. I actually put some thought into my clothes today. Alice would be proud. I grabbed a granola bar and said a quick good morning to Charlie then I was out the door.

~~~~ A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~

School passed slowly as always. I went to all my classes, saving my two favorite for last. I have Trig for seventh period then right after that I have gym and then I'm free. I walked into my math class to see Lauren and Jessica in hysterics. They saw me come in and Lauren gave me the "Gross. Look what just came in" look and Jessica was looking pretty sheepish. "Hey Bella! How are you?" Mike stalled. "What's going on, Mike?" I asked, warily. "Well, you see. Some of us were worried, because you've been locking yourself up all alone and we thought you might need a friend. Since you wouldn't talk to any of us, we were going to get you a pet..." Mike's words were slurring together and I wasn't liking where this was heading. "We tried to get you a dog. A beagle actually... but when they sent to order to the breeder they accidentally... kinda sorta... well you see, this _isn't_ a beagle..." Mike moved over a couple feet and I saw what was behind him. At first I thought it was an Alpaca and all I could think was what am I going to do with a freaking Alpaca! Then I realized it was a llama and I really didn't know what to do with it. "Why the HELL would you get a llama? How can you make a type-o like that? I really appreciate the thought, Mike, but I can't keep a llama... I have no idea what to do with it and no where to put it!" I said. "Yeah, especially for seventh period..." Lauren sneered. "_Actually, _I cleared it up with Mr. Varner. Listen, I don't know what to do with a llama either! I can't keep and the breeder won't trade it for a dog," Mike explained. The bell rang before I had a chance to say anything back, so I went and sat in my desk, next to my llama and tried to pay attention.

~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~

On my way home all I could think of was what I was going to do with a freaking llama. At least thinking about this has kept me from thinking about other things... I got home and unloaded the llama, which I named Anthony (don't ask why, it just happened...) and took him to the back yard and made sure the gate was locked. "So do you like your new beagle, Bella?" Charlie asked as soon as I walked in the door. He looked at me, then looked at the ground around me and he didn't see a beagle. "You knew about this?" I accused. "Well, yes. They came to ask me if it was okay that they gave you a dog. Speaking of which, where is the thing anyway?" he asked. "Well, apparently there was a mistake and the llama is in the backyard," I pointed out. "Th... The llama? They got you a llama?" he asked. He didn't seem angry, just confused. "Yes. A llama, by mistake," I told him. We talked a little bit more about the llama and then I went to my room to get started on my homework. I was excited to get online and tell Shopa about the llama.

**Yes, I realize this is freakishly short and may seem off topic to you but it will be perfectly on topic by the next chapter. This was originally twice as long but I'm cutting it into two chapters. I'll finish up the other one and it should be up today. Yes, I know this story is definitely not my best work, but I normally don't do comedy so give me a break! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	6. Why the Heck Does Bella Have a Llama?

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, and people who added me to favorites/story alert! Thanks a bajillion! Here it is, ya'll. The moment you have all been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm not doing this for moola.**

Chapter 6 (5 ½)

Why the Heck Does Bella Have a Llama?

ALICE POV

I was in the middle of reading one of my many fashion magazines when I had a vision that had me on the ground laughing. Literally. Good thing Edward wasn't here, because it was about Bella.

Mike Freaking Newton screwed up again. He accidentally got Bella a llama, which she named Anthony (I wonder if that name had anything to do with Edward...). Edward gets his panties in a twist whenever I have a vision of Bella. He asked me not to look for her and I really don't, no matter how much I want to, but I don't have complete control of the visions.

I laughed a little more then grabbed my laptop. I had only been logged in for a minute but a message popped up on my screen.

_Lonelyklutz: OMG you'll never guess what happened to me today!_

Oh, it couldn't have been more funny than what happened to Bella.

_Shopaholic: Oh? What happened?_

_Lonelyklutz: LMAO it was horrifying..._

What on Earth happened that it was that bad.

_Shopaholic: What happened? I'm dying to know!_

_Lonelyklutz: well there's this guy who's had a crush on me ever since I started going to this school and he felt bad because I was "lonely" after my boyfriend moved so he was going to buy me a dog but he screwed up and guess what they sent me instead! A llama. A freaking llama. I had to take it to class with me! It was humiliating!_

… She got a llama. She got a llama? She got a llama! Her name is Isabella. Her boyfriend left. Her best friend never said goodbye... Oh my god! Is this who I think it is? It couldn't be Bella. But if it is... if it is... Edward never said we couldn't IM her! I'm going to tell her it's me.

I went into a vision then.

_Bella was sitting in front of a laptop reading something on the screen. She read it again, then again. She started crying, but she looked happy in a way. She started talking, to no one in particular. "Oh my god! It's her... it's really her. Alice!" she was sobbing in the middle of her sentences._

She's going to be happy that its me. So happy that she cries. Did I really hurt her that much? I mean it crossed my mind a ton of times to say 'Screw what Edward says!' and go back to Forks, but I never did.

My hands were shaking, which shouldn't really happen to a vampire, as I typed the next sentence.

_Shopaholic: Your best friend, the one that left, was her name Alice, by any chance?_

BELLA POV

I finished up my homework pretty quickly. Trigonometry was getting close to officially kicking my butt and the best tutor I could ever have left me. I put my things in my backpack for tomorrow, and Charlie was using my laptop to look something up. I cleaned my room and even picked out what I would wear tomorrow. I had nothing left to do so I grabbed what I needed and took a shower.

I stood under the warm water wishing it would soothe me as it used to, but nothing soothes me anymore. I finished up and wrapped myself in my towel and ran across the hall to my room. I notice the laptop was back on my bed and that prompted me to change quickly.

I logged onto the chat site and realized Shopa wasn't on. I felt sad, stragely. I barely know this girl. I don't even know for sure if it's a girl. I've heard about those creepers on the internet that are forty year old men acting as teenage girls and end up being rapists. I have barely talked to her, but already I want to talk more.

Her name finally popped up in the corner of my screen, alerting me that she was online. I quickly clicked on her name and started typing.

_Lonelyklutz: OMG you'll never guess what happened to me today!_

_Shopaholic: Oh? What happened?_

_Lonelyklutz: LMAO it was horrifying..._

_Shopaholic: What happened? I'm dying to know!_

_Lonelyklutz: well there's this guy who's had a crush on me ever since I started going to this school and he felt bad because I was "lonely" after my boyfriend moved so he was going to buy me a dog but he screwed up and guess what they sent me instead! A llama. A freaking llama. I had to take it to class with me! It was humiliating!_

I laughed as I finished typing the last part. It _was_ humiliating. The stares I got in gym class mortified me, and the coaches face was "priceless" as Eric put it.

Shop wasn't replying, which wasn't like her. She normally replied right away. I waited another couple of minutes and I was about to IM her again and ask if she was there but a message popped up on my screen.

_Shopaholic: Your best friend, the one that left, was her name Alice, by any chance?_

How did she know? How could she possibly know? I tried to remember if I had told her, but I didn't, not that I remember. Maybe it is Alice... I thought. No. It couldn't be. She said her name was Mary. I thought hard. I remembered a ballet studio. A killers voice, telling me stories of his old prey. One names Mary Alice Brandon. He told me that that girl and Alice were one and the same. I get it now! Mary Alice! I didn't want to look like a idiot. It probably wasn't her. I was just tired and getting my hopes up so I settled for a simple reply.

_Lonelyklutz: Yeah. How'd you know?_

It took her a little time to answer this one too.

_Shopaholic: I'm psychic._

I knew it wasn't Alice! Most people wouldn't believe someone when they say that they're psychic but I do, because I've seen the supernatural and... The words were going through my head at a million miles an hour. I barely noticed when a message popped up, not a second after the last one.

_Shopaholic: But that's not how I know._

_Shopaholic: I'm Alice. It's me Bella. Me. Alice Cullen. It's been me this whole time. I'm so sorry we left. There is just so much you don't know. I'm so so so sorry that I didn't say goodbye, Bella..._

Alice? No way. It couldn't be.

_Lonelyklutz: Alice? I don't believe it! Is it really you?_

_Shopaholic: Hmm... I know you Bella. Right now you're in you're pink polka dot sweat shorts that I bought you for Christmas. Do want to know more? I can tell you anything you want me to say, to prove that it's me, Bells._

No, I believed her. She was right. I looked down and realized that I _was_ wearing those shorts.

I started to cry, tears of happiness. "Oh my god! It's her... it's really her. Alice!" I said to the air. I was sobbing.

_Lonelyklutz: Alice. I'm so happy its you. I've missed you so much, Ali!_

ALICE POV

_Lonelyklutz: Alice. I'm so happy its you. I've missed you so much, Ali!_

I have never been so happy to break Edward's rules. He never said we couldn't IM her but he made it pretty clear he didn't want us to communicate with her. I had to fix this though. I had to tell her everything. I felt bad though. I shouldn't be the one to tell her, it should be Edward. If only I could get him to...

_Shopaholic: I'm so happy it's you too Bella! You would not believe the craziness around here without you. There's so much I have to tell you! Do you have school tomorrow?_

_Lonelyklutz: Um. Yes, why? Should I be scared? XD JKJK_

I laughed a little at that. She always hated it when I went all crazy on her. I was giggling hysterically as I typed.

_Shopaholic: If you want the majority of the story tonight, you may be up for a **Looong **time._

I imagined Bella laughing as she typed her reply.

_Lonelyklutz: you know Alice, I'm feeling a bit sick. Maybe I need to take a day off... :)_

_Shopaholic: Wow. Bella, you've become a truant. We've created a monster!_

BELLA POV

_Shopaholic: If you want the majority of the story tonight, you may be up for a **Looong **time._

_Lonelyklutz: you know Alice, I'm feeling a bit sick. Maybe I need to take a day off... :)_

_Shopaholic: Wow. Bella, you've become a truant. We've created a monster!_

I looked back on our messages. It was almost like old times. I laughed and answered her.

_Lonelyklutz: well! Get started missy!_

She launched into her story in true Alice style. Her messages were damn near a thousand letters each, and they came seconds after the last. She was typing fast, excitedly. Good old Alice.

**Well! What did you think! Don't think this is the end. This story has just begun. Once again let me remind you that the type-o's are due to the fact that no one uses proper grammar when IM ing. **

**Thanks for reading, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Did you like it! I'm hyper like Alice Cullen now so... you should be VERY afraid... xD.**


	7. Without You

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was grounded then after that I just had really bad writer's block. I have a sort of idea, but I think that this may be better... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Dell, or any of the songs mentioned in my stories unless said otherwise. **

**P.S. A little time has passed since the beginning. It's now February. **

**Chapter 7: Without You, Edward's POV**

**EPOV**

Six months. Six long months since I have seen my Bella. My beautiful Bella. She probably hates me by now, or hopefully has moved on. I know I haven't.

I stopped playing piano. I don't listen to my music any more. It kills me to listen to _her_ lullaby. I can't believe I really left. It feels so unreal. I thought so many times of giving up and going back, begging on my knees for forgiveness.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, suck it up! This was your _shitty_ decision, now you have to live with it," Rosalie sneered. Rosalie seems to have actually liked Bella, although Bella was always intimidated by Rose's hate filled stares. "So now you take up for her! Go away Rosalie, I don't want to hear it from you too," I said as I slammed the door in her face. "You can't just fix _everything_ by running away you idiot!" Rosalie yelled and I heard her walking away.

It's not like I _wanted_ to leave. It was the only reasonable choice. I couldn't let her get hurt because of me ever again. She didn't belong in my world, that part was true. She's too soft, sweet, warm. Breakable. I couldn't let it happen ever again.

"Edward! Come here!" Alice yelled. We haven't spoken since last week when she yelled at me and stormed off. "What do you want, Alice?" I yelled back. Why we were yelling, I'll never know. "Just come to my room," she said calmly. I sighed. What choice did I have? I could jump out the window... maybe go check on Bella? "Don't even think abut it! You can't escape this Edward!"  
she yelled. Damn future seeing pixie! "I thought you'd be happy I was going to Bella!" I said, walking over to her room. "What is it?" I asked as I leaned on her door frame. "Well, your being a lonely hermit! I think it's time you talk to people. Wait right here!" she jumped up and ran to her closet. "Alice! I'm fine. Really." I protested. "Yeah. Sure you are. Trust me, you won't regret this!" She yelled from within her closet. She was blocking her thoughts for some reason. What was she hiding? "What's going on?" I asked in my serious voice. "You'll see, eventually," she giggled. She finally reemerged with a rectangular box in her hand. "Here. Open it!" I glared at her then started ripping off the shiny wrapping paper. I saw that she had taken whatever it was out of it's original box to keep me from figuring it out. "Open the box!" she demanded. I ripped open the box and pulled out what was inside. It was a blue Dell laptop. "I have a Wi-Fi connector that works for this whole house and most of the yard. So if you wanna get away from us, do so. Take this with you though. Here," she handed me a piece of paper, "this is a chat site, and that is my username. Try it out. Please. If you don't meet someone that completely intrigues you in 20 minutes, you can throw the laptop as hard as you want into a tree for all I care. Just give it a try," she pleaded. I looked at her incredulously then angry. "What do you want me to do? Replace Bella? That can never happen!" I screamed. "Edward. Calm down. Please, just trust me on this one!" she pleaded. "Fine," I huffed. I went straight to my room and set up the computer. I figured I might as well go and prove her wrong. I went to the website and signed up. I notice that Alice was online also and I added her as a friend. A small box popped up and said _Shopaholic has invited you to a group chat. Click yes to respond._ I clicked yes and it took me to a new chat room where it showed that there was already two people in the chat. Alice and a girl with a username "_lonelyklutz" . _That sounded all too familiar.

_Lonelyklutz: really shopa? You are insane! Who is it? Is it who I think it is? Shopa! Answer me!_

_Shopaholic: chill,doll! Trust me. You and him will be great friends. Just go with it, okay? Trust me!_

_Lonelyklutz: Well, who is he? Is he one of your family, or what? What's going on shopa?_

_ihatethis: 'shopaholic' why did you want me to come here again? Do remind me, because as of now, I have no idea!_

_Shopaholic: * Grr! * Here you can call me shopa. This is lonelyklutz. We call her all kinds of things. Lol that sounded funny... anyway! Talk. Now. I will force you to talk. Remember, internet safety children!_

_ihatethis: you are psycho_

_lonelyklutz: did someone drop you on your head as a baby? Dude, you scare me sometimes. :)_

_ihatethis: Sometimes? she scares me all the time!_

_Lonelyklutz: haha well she scares me every time we talk. Its kinda creepy._

_Shopaholic: see! Communication is easy!_

_Lonelyklutz: what are you on?_

_ihatethis: you must have been dropped on your head..._

The chat was actually pretty fun so far. Whoa. Did I just think that? I don't know what it was but things came easily. I don't know who this girl is, but I'm going to find out!

**So? What do you think about Eddie-boy finally getting on the site? Ah, he's soooo clueless! What about Bella's thoughts? Next chapter should be up VERY soon. Possibly even today. Sorry for the short-ness! Reviews are love. The first two people to review will have the next chapter dedicated to them! :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Who is this Guy?

**This chapter is dedicated namely to an anonymous reviewer named Tatty007 and Professor Giggles and everyone else who reviewed. Thanks for being the first two ^ ! Enjoy! And check out the bottom to get a preview of my new story which is already posted by the way. Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :'(**

**Chapter 8: Who is this Guy?**

Alice had told me there was someone she wanted me to meet. I had a few guesses but I never truly thought I was right. The new guy's name is 'ihatethis'. Alice refuses to tell me who he is.

In other news, that night when Alice revealed herself was awesome. We – I stayed up until four o'clock talking. We talked about everything. What we had done since September, what kind of new shoes Alice was into, what her family is up to, she updated me on Emmett's antics and he even joined us for a little while until Alice kicked him out. We talked about everything – except Edward. I was relieved and saddened at the same time. I didn't know what I would say, and I knew Alice wanted to talk about it but I also knew that on some level I wasn't up for it yet.

Anthony, my llama, was still staying in the back yard. We hadn't figured out what to do with him and on nights when it snowed badly, like last night and most likely tonight, we brought him in. Yes. There was a llama in my house. In fact, he was in my room. I had never even seen a llama in the flesh until last month when Mike gave him to me and now the freaking thing was watching me sleep. I guess there's been creepier things watching me... but still...

Alice had a plan. She planned to sneak away on a "hunting" trip, but she had no idea how she was going to pull off. The plan was to actually hunt then come straight here. The only other person who knew that her and I were talking was Emmett and she adamantly refused to go on a sneak visit with _him. _

My computer _dinged_. I ran over to it and opened the screen. I had a message from Alice.

_Shopaholic: I have a new plan. Theres a fashion convention going on a couple states over from where we are, and I'm gonna "go" there. No one else will wanna come. IM me when you get a chance. ~Alice 3_

This seemed like it may have a chance of working but I still had a sinking feeling that someone might find out. I was about to IM her when I realized that it was three o'clock on a Saturday. Charlie gets off at three-thirty on Saturdays and we had planned to go out for a late lunch. I grabbed what I needed and ran to the shower.

ALICE POV

The fashion convention was a perfect plan! I know everyone absolutely despises going with me to this kind of thing, so it would be easy to just say that I wanted to go alone to focus on the new trends. It could work.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I looked up even though I knew who it was. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey Jazzy," I whispered. He smiled back at me and looked behind my back at the computer screen. I quickly jumped around and switched the window. "Alice, you've been spending a lot of time on the computer lately. Anything you want to talk about, darlin'?"  
he asked in a seductive, Southern coated voice. I took a deep breath and said, "No. No. I've just been trying to figure out what I want to buy for the fashion convention. That's all." He clearly did not believe me. I contemplated telling him but it just made me more nervous. "Why so nervous?" he said again in that damn voice! It wasn't fair. He was not playing fair! "Okay, okay, I didn't mean to make you mad, but whats wrong Alice? You've been acting like you're hiding something for the last month. Edward is getting suspicious because you're hiding your thoughts. What's going on?" I shushed him. Luckily he can read lips. 'Is Edward home?" Jasper responded, "No, he went hunting with Emmett and Rosalie. Why?" I took Jasper by the hand and led him to our bed. I started off, "It's about Bella..." I trailed off. "Alice! We promised not to have anything to do with her!" Jasper warned. "Yes, Jasper, I know, but... I found her by accident. On that chat site! We got to talking and we both realized who the other was, and after that we got to talking. We hurt her bad, Jazz! She was so sad, so depressed. She was like a zombie for the last five months before she found out who I was. She still isn't completely better, but in every vision I have of her she seems to be a little happier. Oh Jasper, please don't tell Edward!" I pleaded, looking up at him through my eyelashes. "Never, Alice. If she's doing better, that's great, but I have a question," he said. I nodded for him to go on. "Is she the girl that Edward talked to the other night?" I nodded and Jasper sighed. "You realize how mad he was with himself because he was interested in this 'mystery' girl?" It was my turn to sigh. "What are we going to do with him?" I laughed. "Alice, don't you think we should tell the rest of the family about this?" he asked. I explained to him how Emmett met her on accident too then agreed that we should tell them. He nodded. "Hey, do you think you can get me an account on that site?" he asked. I smiled and nodded then got to work.

BELLA POV

We went to the cafe of course. He ordered the steak but I guess the look I gave him changed his mind about his usual order. He got a steak with a salad and baked potato. I got the grilled chicken garden salad. The waitress wrote down our order and walked away.

Things had become a little award between Charlie and I after he almost sent me to Jacksonville so I was surprised when he started the conversation. "So, Bella, you seem to be doing a little better?" he said it like it was a question. He talked like bringing up the subject would send me to pieces again, and in truth it almost did, but I was feeling better. "Yeah I think I am," I said then remembered Alice's plan. "Dad do you think that well... maybe..." I started off. "Spit it out, Bells," He laughed. I laughed too, a little awkwardly. "Do you think that Alice could spend the night in a couple weeks?" I asked. He was quiet for a few moments too long. I got nervous. He finally spoke, "Alice? Alice Cullen?" he said incredulously. "Yes, Alice Cullen," I replied. Charlie thought again for a few moments, "So, you finally found them," he said, stalling. "Well, Alice and I kind of found each other on accident. She lives in Colorado now, but she's going to this convention in... Oregon and she thought she'd come by for a couple days before she went home." I hated lying to him, but I didn't know what to say. I honestly had no idea where the convention was and I didn't even know if Oregon was really the place that they'd have one of those, but it was close to Washington so it worked. "So that's who you've been talking to on the internet. I'm glad to know it's her and not... you know..." he blushed. "Dad!" I laughed. "Listen Bells, I don't mind if she comes over for a visit, maybe stay a couple nights, but I don't want you to go back into a depression when she leaves, okay? I think it may be good for you to see her, I know you were close, but don't take two steps backward, okay?" I realized that he had a good point. I quickly nodded my head and agreed to "keep a positive attitude" after she left. We finished up our food and had our typical desert, cherry cobbler, then headed home. I can't wait to tell Alice that Charlie is absolutely fine with it, that way she doesn't have to sneak in. I never thought it would happen but I heard myself utter a girly squeal as I ran upstairs to tell Alice.

**Like it? Hate it? What kind of chaos will ensue when Alice comes to town? Let's find out! Review!**

**In other news: My new story , Daylight Rising, is up now. Check it out! Here's a piece from the prologue. Enjoy!**

"Ah. Princess Bella. What did you say? Oh yes. 'Trapped like a rat!'" he cackled. I looked around. They _did _have me trapped. The Volturi stood around me in a tight circle and I could see no way out. No way out but one. Up. "What? No smart-ass remark? No sarcastic come back? The great Isabella at a loss for words? Ha!" he laughed. I gave him my biggest smirk. "Well, dumbass, you have me caught in the middle of the circle. There's no where to _run_," I said as I raised my arms up like I was surrendering. Before he had a chance to say another word I continued, " BUT, I don't have to run." I smiled. I felt my back arch, my shoulder blades shift position. I felt my muscles tense and release. My back arched painfully one more time and I was free. I jumped into the air and flapped. I was getting away! Then I realized one horrible thing.

It hurt to flap. It hurt to shift. Damn it! My wing hadn't healed yet. I looked to my right and saw that it still drooped and I could barely move it. I could glide, but not for long. After a while my wing would become dead weight and I'll be going towards the ground at five hundred miles per hour in a painful pencil dive. I was screwed. Even if I could make it to the castle I would be weak. My wing might never heal again and what kind of an angel can't fly? A fallen one. I wasn't going back there! I had to figure something out. But what?

I was caught up in my horror filled thought when I heard a inhuman scream. "No!" It sounded like Alice! I realized I was closer to the castle than I thought, but her scream did _not _sound good. I heared a horrible ripping sound like glass being shattered and realized I may already be too late. I felt myself starting to black out as purple smoke arose from my home, right where my love should be.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Check out the whole thing. This is part of the prologue and now that and the first chapter are up. Hope I intrigued you enough to check it out! ~FDG**


	9. The Truth is Out: Partially!

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! !

* * *

Today, July 5th ( exactly one month from my fourteenth birthday!) : Sorry it took so long to update. Fan fiction kept saying it couldn't upload my document but thankfully I finally got it to work. Today after I uploaded it I looked back over it. I realized that I was excited and coming up with things as I was typing them so if it seems sloppy it's because I got crazy excited. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**A week ago:**

**Sorry if it seemed I took a while to update. Every time I start a story I get to a point where I eventually get totally blocked up and I can't think of what to do. It's hard for me to look at writing as something I have to think about, most of the time the words come to me. I get to a part of the story where the words aren't coming easily anymore and I forget about it. I am determined not to let that happen this time. My goal is that this is going to be my first completed story. Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys gave me little push to push on. Thanks bunches! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... :(**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Truth is Out - Partially**

* * *

Edward POV

* * *

This girl was unnerving!

_ihatethis: so what kind of music do you listen to_

_lonelyklutz: I don't listen to music much anymore but when I do its classical or something that isn't horribly repetitive_

_ihatethis: classical? A little odd for a eighteen year old, don't you think?_

_Lonelyklutz: hey now! I like it! What do you listen to?_

_Ihatethis: …good music. Classics, fifties style … classical …._

_lonelyklutz: Hah!_

_Ihatethis: :P so what composers do you like?_

_Lonelyklutz: um... beethoven, ravel, yiruma, debussy, you know..._

_ihatethis: Debussy?_

_Lonelyklutz: yes, debussy!_

_ihatethis: you remind me of someone I used to know, its kind of weird... haha_

_lonelyklutz: uh huh... people say I have a very universal personality_

_ihatethis: universal? Like a universal remote?_

_Lonelyklutz: sorta._

_ihatethis: anyway... so who do you say is the best composer?_

_Lonelyklutz: you first._

_ihatethis: definitely Debussy!_

_Lonelyklutz: I dunno, I've heard someone better, in my opinion at least._

_ihatethis: impossible!_

Alice had been talking to her, then she had to go hunting and the rest of the family tagged along. Alice said this would be the perfect time to 'hone my IM-ing skills' .

This girl was crazy though! She says that there is someone better than Debussy, which I understand is her very, uh, un_educated_ opinion. There was clearly not, but I wanted to know who she thought was better, but she refused to answer me.

_Ihatethis: so who's better than Debussy?_

_Lonelyklutz: never mind. It doesn't matter. No one's heard of him anyway_

_ihatethis: why are you avoiding the question? I bet I know who he is, I've heard a lot of music in my time_

_lonelyklutz: just drop it!_

_ihatethis: what are you thinking?_

And that had been the last IM. She hasn't answered and its been a good 15- 20 minutes. Something about her reminded me of Bella. Oh, Bella... I knew it couldn't be her. Alice would have known and Alice wouldn't have directly disobeyed my wishes. Would she? Plus, I'd know if it was Bella. Wouldn't I?

Why wasn't this girl answering?

_ihatethis: hello?_

_Lonelyklutz: oh uh sorry_

_ihatethis: its okay, you just never answered so I though maybe you left and forgot to log out or something_

_lonelyklutz: no its just something_

_ihatethis: 'just something'?_

_Lonelyklutz: yeah_

_ihatethis: what is it?_

_Lonelyklutz: theres a reason for my name. I'm surprised Shopa didn't blurb everything she knew about me before she even introduced us._

_ihatethis: so tell me: what's the reason for that name of yours?_

_Lonelyklutz: Im lonely and I'm a klutz_

_ihatethis: I have a feeling theres a bigger story behind all that_

_lonelyklutz: yeah and its a loooong story_

_ihatethis: I think I can keep up_

Once again, she hasn't answered for a while. What is up with her? She's so familiar! After I got this out of her, I decided I'd do some digging.

_ihatethis: hello?_

_Lonelyklutz: i'm sorry, but you just remind me so much of someone I used to know! Okay I'll tell you: My boyfriend and I broke up. It was pretty bad. I knew his whole family very well and we were all really close, heck I thought he'd die for me, and I knew I'd die for him. His family really seemed to like me too, and thought of me as one of their own. We went through a lot together so when out of nowhere he said it was over, that surprised me._

_ihatethis: wow. _

_Lonelyklutz: yeah. One hell of a birthday present, right?_

_ihatethis: Birthday present?_

_Lonelyklutz: yeah, it happened not long after my birthday, so that's how I'll always remember it I think._

_ihatethis: So whats your name?_

_Lonelyklutz: Isabella. You?_

Isabella... Isabella... no way. No freaking way. At first my mind ran away with the possibility that this could be _my_ Bella. Then I realized she would never willing introduce herself as Isabella. I on the other hand, did not like the idea of telling a complete stranger my real name and decided on something else. Heck, that probably wasn't her real name either.

_Ihatethis: Anthony._

_Lonelyklutz: anthony? I have a llama named anthony!_

This was definitely not Bella. She didn't have a llama and she would never want one! Llamas had no true purpose, therefore Bella would have no use for a llama. And if in some way she got stuck with a llama, she would never name it _Anthony!_

_ihatethis: you have a llama?_

_Lonelyklutz: yeah. Don't ask. Its all this idiot's fault, he accidentally bought me a llama and he couldn't return and its another long story_

_ihatethis: okay, I think i'll take your word for it this time._

_Lonelyklutz: thank you! Lol I did **not** want to explain that one!_

I briefly imagined Mike (an idiot) buying Bella a llama. It was possible, and very funny, but I highly doubted it.

I heard Alice and the others make their entrance and said a quick goodbye to 'Isabella' .

"Hey, Edward. Anthony, really?" Alice said, skipping into my room. "Oh whatever. I bet you didn't tell her your real name either," I retaliated. "No, not at first. After a while I did, though," she said.

"Why would you?" I asked. She had a deer in the headlights expression for a millisecond but as quickly as it had appeared it vanished. What was she hiding? "Because. I like Alice way more than Mary and I found I could trust her," she answered confidently and danced out of the room before I had time to protest. I **would** find out what that little Pixie was hiding.

* * *

ALICE POV While they are all "hunting"

* * *

"Okay everyone, this is as good a place as any to stop," I said, turning to face my family. They all had questioning looks one their faces and Rosalie crossed her arms defiantly and asked , "What did you want to say that Edward couldn't hear? It's about Bela again, isn't it?" I glared at her defiant bitchy – ness. "Yes. You know you can really stop pretending you don't like her," I said with a defiant expression of my own. She sighed and didn't say a word. "Okay guys, so here's what's up." I grabbed Emmett and ran up in front of my family. "What did Emmett do now?" I heard Rosalie sigh under her breath. "As you know, Emmett and I were bored and so we got on a chat site, and you'll never guess who we ran into," I said, breaking into a smile. "Ooh ooh I know!" Emmett exclaimed from beside of me. He was raising his hand but I totally ignored him. "Oh, you found Bella! How is she?" Esme said in her motherly voice. I love how this was so obvious to everyone but Edward. I can't believe those two haven't figured out who's who yet. Bella may be a certified genius but she has absolutely no common sense.

"She was devastated and absolutely heartbroken when we left," I said. Esme's face fell. "It wasn't just Edward who hurt her. We did too. She never had much of a family except Renee and Charlie and eventually her mom's new husband. We were like her brothers and sisters. She looked at Carlisle as a second father, and Esme a mom-away-from-mom. We hurt her bad, too," I finished. Esme looked so sad, and Carlisle was trying to console her. Rosalie looked shocked. Emmett said, "That's why Alice is going to the fashion convention!" "What does shopping have to do with Bella's sadness?" Rosalie asked. "Nothing whatsoever," I said hopping off the fallen tree I was using as a stage. "I'm not going to the fashion convention. I'm going to see Bella. Charlie already cleared it. I'm spending the night there for three nights and coming home on the fourth day just as the fashion convention says. Edward will never know!" I said happily. Carlisle looked up at me. "Are you sure that is such a great idea, Alice? Edward asked that we have nothing to do with her, and you've already been in contact with her," he said in a weary tone. "I understand Carlisle, and I feel bad about going against his wishes but Bella is the best friend I have ever had, and she is my sister and I refuse to let her go through this alone. It's only a matter of time until Edward returns to her, we all know that. In fact, Edward doesn't know it, but he's already talking to her!" I said. Esme gasped. "You introduced them? Do they know that it's each other?" I shook my head. "No idea." Emmett laughed. Rosalie glared at him. "What? Its just so funny how clueless they can be!" We all glared at him until he stopped. He was still slightly snickering when I went on. "Jasper found out that we had been in communication and asked if he could get an account on there too. I of course took care of everything. He suggested that I tell you guys and I did. I think Bella might like it if anyone else wanted to say hi, so..." I trailed off. Esme shakily raised her hand. "I would like to talk to Bella." Carlisle looked at her incredulously. "What?" she asked, looking at him. "I want to speak to my daughter. She shouldn't have to go through this all alone. Edward **will** see reason, I'm sure of it, but in the mean time Bella needs someone," she said strongly and surely. I told her that I would get her an account as soon as I got back to my computer and asked if anyone else wanted one. Rosalie said, "I do. You're right, Ali. I don't actually hate her, and I want to apologize for being a bitch." I nodded my head and said I would get her one too. Carlisle finally gave in and we all ran back toward the house. 'Bella is going to be so happy!' I thought.

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

Who is this guy! It's driving me crazy. Alice knows him, apparently, so there is a chance that it's _him_ but she wouldn't be that cruel, would she?

He said that he had to go and would talk to me tomorrow. I said goodbye and closed my laptop. Time had been passing slowly. The days went by slower than ever, and the only thing that kept me hanging on was the fact that Alice would be coming over in two weeks and as each day passed it was another day closer I got to seeing my best friend. Emmett made me laugh every once in a while during the times when we IM-ed but it got harder and harder to laugh. I thought things were supposed to get better in time, but apparently day that passed without him was that much worse. The hole felt like it was getting bigger and Charlie insisted on me hanging out with some of my other friends. I eventually made plans with Jessica just make him leave me alone. Our plans were for tonight and she was supposed to pick me up at seven. It was just now five o' clock. I had gotten home at three thirty and started talking to Alice when she said she was going to hunt and got me to talk to that boy again. He reminded me so much of _him_ that it hurt.

I wondered what Edward was doing now. I finally started using his name after Alice and I discussed the fact that I couldn't even think of his name, much less say it out loud. It still hurts horribly but I have learned to ignore the pain a little bit.

I got up out of my spot o' misery and got in the shower. I followed through with my usual routine. At last, I shampooed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and then conditioned it with the strawberry conditioner but even in the shower I thought of something that reminded me of him. I remembered how I would rush through my shower just to see him. I remembered the time that I accidentally cut myself shaving and he freaked out. He thought I had falled on my head and I was dying a slow painful death. I remembered him busting in as quietly as possible and I poked me head around the shower curtain, blushing furiously, I wrapped the curtain and around me and apologized for bleeding. If he could blush I'm sure he would have. He ran out of the room at vampire speed and we were in hysterics when I finally made it back to my room. I remembered how he would sniff my wet hair, and how he said he loved to smell the shampoo while it was still "fresh".

I slowed the tears that had started to fall and turned off the shower. I stepped out and walked into my room to pick out my outfit for tonight because God knows I need to impress Jessica Stanley. Oj sarcasm, how I have missed you. I finally picked out a cute- in my opinion- outfit that Alice would be at least satisfied with. She would probably see what happened tonight and I thought it may be nice to not have Alice raid my closet. I picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, white knee high Uggs with white fur around the edges, an white form fitting tee shirt and a white coat with white and light brown fur around the edges. Definitely not my worst.

It was only six thirty when I was done so I had extra time. I hated having extra time. It made me think of _him_. I thought of my conversation earlier. Debussy was a wonderful composer, but of course I would always love Edward's music. Even though I can't bare to listen to it much anymore, he's still the best pianist I've ever heard, though I'm sure that had to do with how much I was crazy in love with him. Alice said there were things that she couldn't tell me about Edward and his leaving. She said it wasn't her's to tell.

It was six forty-five and I ran out to feed Anthony. He was a very picky eater, and he was a very big eater. This animal eats more than Charlie and I put together. As I was bringing in the bucket that I used to feed him I heard the honk of a small car. I knew it was Jess. I washed my hands and grabbed my bag. I ran to the waiting warm car. It was winter in Forks, so that meant it _had_ to snow. I jumped in and we took off.

"So, what was the name of that movie we were going to see? There's, like, a whole bunch of movies all starting at eight fifteen," she said. "Zombieacolypse Three," I answered. "Oh yeah. Why are we watching a zombie movie? I thought you were through with that whole zombie thing?" she said. "Well, the only other thing on is a romantic comedy and a horror film about mutant pirates. You couldn't pay me to see a romantic movie, so you can pick between the other two. I thought the zombie flick was better than mutant pirates jumping out from behind corners," I said. Lately I've had no patience for Jessica. I knew it seemed pretty hypocritical to be hanging out with her if I really couldn't stand her most of the time, but she was the only person I had other than Angela and Mike. Angela had a date with Ben tonight and Mike was a definite no since the llama thing.

"You're still torn up about him? It's been like six months, it's time to move on. This just, like, isn't normal," she said in her nasally voice. Not normal? Screw normal. We were anything but normal! I couldn't explain it – not to Jessica or myself – but we weren't like other couples. I mean I know it had something to do with the whole human and vampire thing but it was like I was connected to him on a level most teenage relationships never got to. "I know it's weird, Jess, and I can't explain it, but Edward and I weren't your normal couple. We never _did_ it or anything, but we were so _close_. I thought I would spend my whole life with him, and as far as I knew he was felling that way too. Then something happened and we were never the same," I said, distantly. "I honestly couldn't believe he went out with you. No offense or anything, but he never showed any interest in _any_one but the day you showed up he couldn't take his eyes off of you. It was so weird, but romantic. I couldn't really believe it when I heard he broke up with you, but you gotta move on. It's not healthy, Bells," she said. Wow. I haven't heard Jessica Stanley that friendly and altogether _real_ since, well, ever!

We turned into the parking lot of the theater at eight o'clock sharp and went up to the ticket box in the freezing cold. Why did these things have to be outside? I mean, we live in Washington for God's sake, it's obviously going to be freezing for a good part of the year. I stopped my inner rant and followed Jessica inside. We ended up going to the zombie thing and there was still a couple in this one. Of course the zombies got them first, but it was still uncomfortable.

After the movie we walked over to McDonald's. We were just about to walk back to where she parked her small Toyota when I noticed something. There was this biker club down the street and I saw a few guys that looked like the ones from last spring when Edward saved me. I don't know why, but the memory of him brought me closer to the guys. Before I knew it I was walking towards them and I could hear Jessica's voice faintly in the background saying, "Bella. Bella! What the hell are you doing?" I kept walking.

I heard something then. Something I never thought I'd hear again. His voice. Clear as daylight, and just as I remembered it, only better. Like pure velvet it said, "Bella turn around. Leave this place." I realized I had closed my eyes, and I opened them. I saw Edward in front of me. I knew it wasn't really him. I knew, somewhere in the back of my head, that I was hallucinating, but that didn't make it any less wonderful. I took another step toward the bikers. He took a step back and was in front of me again. "Bella. Stop it! Turn around and leave with Jessica. You promised nothing stupid or reckless and this definitely falls into that category. Turn around. Now," he said, his pure velvet voice sounded angry and final. I turned around and walked back to Jessica. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you have a death wish?" She paused, "You look like you saw a ghost." I looked up at her. "Oh. It was nothing. I just thought I saw someone I knew down there. Never mind." She looked at me and scoffed playfully, "Let's thank god you didn't know anyone down _there_," she said judgmentally. I laughed anyway and followed her back to the car. I nodded when I should have and gasped and gawked at all the latest school gossip all the way home. I really wasn't listening all that closely. I could only think of what happened back there.

We passed a house with peeling orange paint a wide front yard. I saw a couple of motorcycles out front. A idea passed through my mind at that moment. If I saw Edward when I did something reckless, then two wheel death traps were the answer. I would do whatever I had to do to see my Edward again. I knew what I'd be doing tomorrow.

* * *

**Soooo, you like it? It was my longest chapter yet! That took forever but the IM s took a lot of the space. I really like writing this one. Lots of different things were going on. I hope you liked it. Remember: Reviews are love and it only takes a few seconds! Also, check out my story Daylight Rising! I should be updating either tonight or tomorrow on that one. Thanks for reading! ~FDG**


	10. PLEASE READ

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry if you thought that this was an update but its not. I'm really sorry. I'll try to write something today but I highly doubt I'll be able to get anything done. I'm using my dad's work computer to say this, but I have recently broke another laptop. My birthday is tomorrow (Aug. 5) so I hope that I get a new one or my old one fixed. Don't worry though, my laptop will get fixed within the next month for sure though. I am NOT giving up on this story, and I hope you guys won't give up on it either. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, and alerters/favorite-ers. :) ~FDG**


End file.
